BW136
* Closed * * }} A Pokémon of a Different Color! (Japanese: イブキとアイリス！色ちがいクリムガン！！ and Iris! The !!) is the 136th episode of the , and the 793rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 1, 2013 and in the United States on October 26, 2013. Blurb Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Alexa continue their shipboard tour of the Decolore Islands. As they near Cave Island, Porter explains that the name comes from the island’s enormous cave, where many kinds of Pokémon live. They’re all set to explore the cave when Alexa realizes she has to go back for her recording equipment, and our heroes aren’t sure where to go. Fortunately, Ash spots a familiar face: Clair, the Gym Leader of the Dragon-type Blackthorn Gym in the Johto region! Iris is excited to meet a Dragon trainer, and the two of them bond quickly. Clair says she’s going to the cave in search of a rare Druddigon with different coloring, and our heroes are excited to join her in her quest! But first, she has to find her Dragonite, who’s wandered off somewhere... Iris’s Dragonite and Ash’s Charizard go looking for Clair’s Dragonite, but when the two Dragonite meet, sparks fly—and not in a good way. The battle is on! When Cilan catches up, he has a different interpretation...since Iris’s Dragonite is a boy and Clair’s is a girl, the Film Connoisseur is convinced that this battle is merely the first step in a star-crossed love story. (Iris and Clair aren’t so sure about that...) When they finally get the Pokémon calmed down and arrive at the cave, they see many kinds of Pokémon running away. It seems the Team Rocket trio overheard Clair talking about the rare Druddigon and decided to go after it! They’ve blocked off one of the two exits from the cave and set up a device that emits painful sound waves that only Pokémon can hear, intending to drive the Druddigon to the other exit, where they’re waiting to nab it. That doesn’t go so well. When Druddigon emerges from the cave, it’s furious, and the villains’ attacks enrage it even more. It blasts them off with a powerful Dragon Rage and then turns on our heroes! Clair quickly realizes that battling isn’t the answer, so she starts trying to calm it down, using the patience and skills she’s learned as a Dragon trainer. As Iris watches Clair calmly working with the rare Druddigon, she tells Ash and Cilan about a similar situation she faced as a young girl. She met an angry Druddigon in a cave, and though she was afraid of it at first, she quickly realized it was injured and decided she had to help. Iris treated Druddigon and won its trust, and that was the first time she realized she had a strong connection with Dragon-type Pokémon. Sure enough, Clair’s soothing words and gentle manner get through to the raging Druddigon. Clair decides that she doesn’t need to catch Druddigon after all, and advises it to go back home now that she’s disabled Team Rocket’s device—but it refuses to leave, and the Gym Leader happily adds it to her team. The four of them return to the ship, where they meet up with Alexa, who’s disappointed that she missed all the excitement. Clair does give her a brief chance to film the rare Druddigon, but then it’s time to go. Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Alexa set off on their voyage once more, and Clair and her new Druddigon are beginning an adventure of their own—after hearing about them from Iris, Clair is making plans to visit the Village of Dragons and then stop by Opelucid Academy to meet Drayden! Plot Continuing towards the Kanto region, and are approaching an island. Porter informs the island to be Cave Island, named after the massive cave that can be found on the island. He adds that the island has a large variety of , and asks Alexa if she plans to shoot a documentary there, to which Alexa replies in the positive. Getting off the ship, Alexa suddenly remembers that she forgot her equipment, and calls out , and Alexa leaves on the Mount Pokémon. then notices a familiar woman calling out her . He runs up to her and the woman identifies Ash. Ash is happy that the woman still remembers him, to which she replies that she can never forget the help he and his were in the Dragon Holy Land in calming down her Dragonite and stop the terror caused by the Dragon Pokémon's . Ash then introduces Clair to as the Gym Leader of the Blackthorn Gym. and introduce themselves as well, and Clair notes that Iris's Axew has been raised well. then remarks that Blackthorn Gym is a Gym and adds that she learnt it while she was studying in the Opelucid Academy. Clair asks if Iris knows Drayden, to which she replies in the positive and Clair reveals that she has yet to meet Drayden. The group asks Clair the intention for her coming to the Cave Island, and she reveals that she is here to catch a of a different color, exciting the group. However, she adds that while she was waiting to go the cave, her suddenly flew away; this caused her to begin looking for it. Ash and Iris then proceed to help by sending out and to look for Clair's Dragonite. Meanwhile, , who has been hearing the group's conversation, plans to catch the as well as . Iris's Dragonite, flying through the sky, notices Clair's Dragonite. As Iris's Dragonite comes down to confront Clair's Dragonite, the latter pushes it backwards with great force. notices the two Dragon Pokémon fighting, and returns to inform the group. Once the group reaches the site, Clair and Iris ask their Dragonite to stop. Ash asks his Charizard to stop the two, but they push him aside and Cilan fears that further insistence could lead to Charizard getting involved in the fight as well. Iris and Cilan decide to intervene in their Pokémon's fight and stop the two. After noticing some crushed flowers, Clair understands the reason for the quarrel and reveals that her Dragonite loves flowers, and Iris's Dragonite stepping on them and crushing them, must have infuriated it. Ash remembers the past experience involving the meadow of flowers. Cilan then proceeds to confirm the Dragonite's genders, and after learning that the two Dragonite are of opposite gender, uses his Film Connoisseur skills to deduce that the two Dragonite will eventually fall in love. However, his conclusion is shrugged off by both Iris and Clair. Iris and her friends ask Clair if they can come with her in her quest to catch the Druddigon, to which she happily agrees. As they continue, Clair notes that cave entrance is located deep within the forest, and this causes Ash to get excited to begin looking for it. Suddenly, the group notices a few cave Pokémon fleeing, and it deduces that there might be something wrong in the cave. Outside the cave, reveals that they have set up a machine in the cave that produces sound waves that cause Pokémon great pain. Having successfully sealed off one of the only two exits, the shiny has no other option but to come out from the entrance they are waiting at. As the group reaches the cave entrance, they find it sealed off and Iris and Clair send out their Dragonite to break the door open. However, the two Dragon Pokémon begin fighting instead, and Ash calls out Charizard to help. The Dragonite, however, push it away time and again and Ash recalls it. The two quarreling Dragonite successfully pull the door off the entrance and the sound waves cause Pikachu, Axew and the Dragonite to be affected. Clair deduces that the sound waves might be causing Pokémon great pain and Cilan concludes that this is the reason for the cave Pokémon fleeing away from the cave. Clair and Iris then recall their Dragonite and Axew hides in Iris's hair while Pikachu wears Ash's hat to shield themselves from the waves. While investigating, Iris wonders if the shiny Druddigon is still present in the cave, but Clair expresses her suspicion, claiming that it might have very well left off. Iris points to some marks on the rocks and goes on to explain that such marks are caused by Druddigon with their jagged wings to mark their territory, and Cilan concludes that they are in Druddigon's territory in that case. Ash and Cilan praise Iris for her knowledge, and she remarks that such knowledge is vital for someone who wishes to be a Dragon Master. Cilan then informs Clair that Drayden has expressed in belief in Iris one day becoming the Opelucid City Gym Leader. Ash adds that she is also going to be the new elder in the Village of Dragons, but Iris refuses. Clair confirms if Iris's love for Pokémon stems from her hometown, but Iris declines, stating that in the past, she did not like Dragon-types at all due to their scary appearance. This was, until one day, when it was raining heavily. Iris goes on to reveal how she was trapped in the rain and while she was taking shelter in a cave, she heard a Druddigon's cry. Out of fear, she ran out of the cave but returned when she heard Druddigon's cry once again thinking that it might be in pain. As she approached further, Druddigon used on her. Continuing through the cave, the group reaches the source of the sound waves and Clair shuts the machine down. James notes the sudden disappearance of the sound waves and decides to investigate. However, the Scratch Cat Pokémon beats a hasty retreat as he is followed by the shiny Druddigon. Having successfully summoned the Druddigon they were looking for, James calls out while Jessie calls out to attack it. uses and Frillish uses to attack but Druddigon shakes the attacks off and howls. Clair hears Druddigon's cry and the group follows. Outside, Druddigon tries to attack with but Jessie's Frillish uses to stop it, while Amoonguss uses . As the group exits the cave, it notices Team Rocket attacking Druddigon and asks them to stop. Jessie claims Druddigon to be their catch and asks Frillish use on the Druddigon; the continuous barrage of moves causes the Cave Pokémon to use and it blasts off Team Rocket with a . Ash is happy that Team Rocket is gone but Iris worries for the Druddigon. Clair states that Druddigon must be calmed, lest it should hurt itself badly. Iris proceeds to send out Dragonite but Clair refuses, determined to take the task in her own hands. Clair approaches Druddigon and asks it calm down and look into her eyes. Druddigon, however, knocks Clair away with its tail. Clair insists that she is fine and confronts Druddigon again, asking it to calm down now that Team Rocket is gone and no sound waves are emanating from the cave, but to no avail. Clair refuses to give up and insists on calming Druddigon down. Seeing this, Iris notes that this is similar to what happened to her in the past. Iris successfully evaded the fired by the Druddigon and noted that Druddigon's foot was hurt. Iris went out in the rain to get some medicinal herbs. She went back in the cave and approached the Druddigon again to treat it and after dodging another one of its Flamethrower, asked it to calm down. She put the herbs on Druddigon's feet and fed it an Oran Berry. Iris claims that she was just trying to get Druddigon to feel better. Meanwhile, Clair successfully calms Druddigon's anger down. Ash and Cilan marvel at Clair's feat and Iris explains that though Druddigon may look tough and scary on the outside, they are quite sweet at their hearts, remembering how she was protected from a by the Druddigon as she was returning home. Iris explains that this experience caused her to like and appreciate Dragon-type Pokémon, with Ash noting that there is nothing better than a strong bond between a Trainer and a Pokémon. Cilan notes that the cave Pokémon are returned and Clair then asks Druddigon to return as well, explaining that her meeting with the Druddigon no longer requires her to catch it. Druddigon, however, refuses to leave; Iris concludes that Druddigon wants to go along with Clair, who then successfully catches it. At the seaport, Alexa is disappointed that she did not get to see a shiny Druddigon and Clair calls out her Druddigon for her to see. As Alexa proceeds to shoot Druddigon, Ash asks where Clair is heading next, to which Clair replies that she has decided to go to the Village of Dragons followed by Opelucid City. Ash notes that it was great to meet Clair again and Cilan notes that the ship is ready to leave. Iris promises to battle Clair the next time the two meet and after bidding farewell to the Blackthorn City Gym Leader, Iris and her friends continue their journey. Major events * meets Clair again, while and meet her for the first time. * Clair is revealed to have caught the of the Dragon Holy Land. * Clair catches a . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Clair * Alexa * Porter Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * (Clair's) * (Clair's; ; new) * (Alexa's) * (Alexa's) * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple; flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * This episode marks the first time since Talkin' Bout an Evolution! that the Dare da? segment features a Shiny Pokémon. * This is Clair's first physical appearance in her new look, since she briefly appeared in An Egg Scramble! in 's Johto introduction, as well as in a flashback in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!. * Clair's 's eyes retain the drawing style used in previous series, in contrast to Iris's Dragonite's, which use a different style closer to Ken Sugimori's most recent artwork for the species. * A flashback was shown from Great Bowls of Fire! with the reanimated graphics of the . ** Unlike other characters shown in flashbacks, the from the Dragon Holy Land does not get its eyes updated to the Best Wishes style (except for one scene). This could be done either to keep some aspects of the , much like the flashback to an attack from The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!, or to differentiate it from Iris's Dragonite, like Clair's is. * Iris's Dragonite is confirmed to be male in this episode. ** This makes the first main character to have all of her Pokémon with a confirmed gender. * This is, so far, the episode with most errors in regards to animation, with approximately 20. * The dub title is based on the phrase "a horse of a different color". Errors * When runs to greet Clair, his hair is shown completely black instead of the usual dark cyan tone. * In a recurring error, when Iris releases her Dragonite from its Poké Ball, its antennae are briefly the same orange color as its body. * When Ash asks his Charizard for help, Charizard's eyes are completely blue. * In one scene, 's tail is colored dark brown instead of light brown. * When the two Dragonite hit Charizard, Charizard's wings have its lighted color and its shadowed color switched for two frames. * When Charizard approaches everyone, 's backpack is missing part of its gray coloration. * When Clair and Iris try to stop the fight between their Dragonite by yelling to their corresponding Pokémon, both Dragonite suddenly switch places in one scene. * Clair's right glove disappears in two scenes: when she points to the flower Dragonite stepped on, and when she is commenting on Cilan's moods along Iris. * When Ash commands Charizard, a portion of the Poké Ball symbol on his hat is missing. * When Iris recalls Dragonite to his Poké Ball, the button on the ball is missing. * During the scene when Ash puts his hat on Pikachu's head, the red coloration suddenly becomes bigger, overlapping the visor border. * When Meowth enters the cave by himself, Jessie's black undershirt is missing. * James's hand is ungloved when commanding an attack in one shot. * Before hits Clair with its tail, its claws are colored pink. * During Iris's flashback, the stomach on the Druddigon she is helping to heal is given the same coloration as its claws. * In one scene, Clair's clothes are missing the black stripe. * When Iris remembers the Druddigon saving her from a , Iris's dress is the same color as her leggings. * When Alexa picks her camera from her 's backpack, the Pokémon is at her side, but in the very next scene, Gogoat is nowhere to be found. * incorrectly states in the dub that is due to inherit the Opelucid Academy from Drayden when she is actually due to inherit the Gym. * When Iris is feeding the Druddigon an Oran Berry during her flashback, the Druddigon bites next to the berry, and the berry simply disappears after that. File:BW136 error 1.png|Ash's hair error File:BW136 error 4.png|Charizard's eyes error File:BW136 error 5.png|Meowth's tail error File:BW136 error 6.png|Charizard's wings error File:BW136 error 7.png|Cilan's bag error Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |nl= |it= |fi= |el= |es_eu= |pl= |ko= |sv= |ru= |pt_br= |no= |th= }} 136 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes directed by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears de:Das andersfarbige Pokémon! es:EP798 fr:BW136 ja:BW編第136話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第136集